


Sleeping Beauty and the Beast

by TheLoonyMoony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLoonyMoony/pseuds/TheLoonyMoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which all Remus wants is some cherished shut-eye, but Sirius is literally the dog with a figurative bone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Nasir and Priyanka for coaxing, cajoling, and ultimately threatening and bullying me into putting this up.

"Remus?"

"Mm?"

"I-- er--"

"..."

"Remus."

"Gffrgurkh"

"REMUS!"

"Wha-"

"Honestly. You can fall asleep anywhere, can’t you?"

"Mmm."

"Is that a werewolf thing too?"

"Mm. Wha-? What is?"

“*sigh* You are despicable. I'm trying to say something here. Communicate. And all that. While you-"

"..."

"Remus! Are you even listening?!"

"Huh?"

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Ggh. Sleeping. Trying to. You...you're just...shhhhh."

"REEEEEEEMUS!"

"Merlin you're annoying, Black! What? *try to pry own eyes open*"

"I was just...I think I need to say it, y'know? I mean, it's probably unnecessary...after all that we've already been through. But. You know. Just state it. Out loud. Or whatever. So. Uh. I... that is to say...I, er. I lo-"

"*snore*"

"Bloody hell Moony you great sodding git! Did you just fall asleep AGAIN?"

"Gunh? 'S the middle of the night Pads. What else are normal human beings supposed to do at this hour?"

"Normal human beings! Whatever would YOU know about _normal human beings_ , you buggering-- OI are you drowsing on me again!?"

"Huh?"

"LOOK at me you heaping pile of worthless sleeping hinkipunk dung!"

"Wha-? You're not making sense. You need to sleep and then maybe you can be more cohel...colehen...COHERENT in the morning, Padfoot."

"No. No just LISTEN to me this once, Moony! Moony!"

"OW! Didja jus' poke my cheek?"

"Oh. I thought it was your eye. Ahem, sorry. Er, anyhow, now listen... are you listening?"

"Mmgah"

"Are you? Are you wide awake?"

"As wide as a whatchamacallit."

"Okay. *whew*. Here goes. Moony, I...*a deep breath* I love...Moony? Oi! Remus! Merlin's pants Moony how can you sleep through the L-word!"

"*flops on back gracelessly. Mutters something like hurrgllelurkglefunk*"

"..."

"..."

"*exhales air right into Remus' exposed ear*"

"AAAHHH! Ack! What what? Where??"

"Haha! That was FUN! New lesson learnt. To be included in 101 Ways To Annoy Annoyingly Asleep Werewolf"

"*glares blearily. Covers ears and other vital organs as best possible. Starts snoring in seconds.*"

"Wow. You are setting new records in sleep-immunity. Moony? This is important. Life and death and...stuff. Moonyyyy!"

"Sleep. 'S important. Soooooo important."

"But- NO MOONY! Remus?

"Slllurfleghurk"

"Oh never MIND! And GOODNIGHT you sodding-"

"Pads?"

"WHAT"

"I love you too."


End file.
